


Poczucie przyzwoitości

by uCharlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Gen, M/M, Other, Parent John Watson, Parenthood, Parentlock, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, baby at Baker Street, bio!food, cottages and bees, eco!Sherlock, fear of Sudden Infant Death, safety and anxiety at once
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uCharlie/pseuds/uCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W niecały rok po narodzinach córki oraz śmierci żony, John czuje się lepiej. Sherlock czuje się spokojniej i mogłoby się wydawać, że dotarł do momentu, w którym jego największym zmartwieniem jest zawartość glutaminianu sodu w rosole. Ale nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niektórzy wiedzą, że mną już kilka dziwacznych prób ogarnięcia rzeczywistości po apokalipsie, czyt. trzecim sezonie, ale dopiero tę pisze mi się tak wyśmienicie, że mam nadzieję, iż wybaczycie mi prawie kompletny brak dialogów w 1 odcinku i wytrwacie do drugiego, w którym następuje ich zdecydowanie więcej ^^’ 
> 
> Kanon: wszystkie wydarzenia do końca trzeciej serii uwzględnione. Co do charakteru postaci, to kto mi wyłuszczy, co po trzecim sezonie jest in-character, hę? ;p  
> Zawartość Johnlocka: jeżeli tolerujecie jego stężenie w serialu, prawdopodobnie przeżyjecie i tutaj  
> Potencjalnie problematyczne elementy: obecność dziecka, narracja pierwszoosobowa w czasie (wbrew pozorom) teraźniejszym  
> Rodzaj: to jest fanfik mojego autorstwa, więc jeżeli dostrzeżecie elementy kryminału, to wiedzcie, że to i tak jest fanfik obyczajowy ;)

POCZUCIE PRZYZWOITOŚCI

 

**1.**

**  
**

Jest pierwszy dzień nowego roku.

            Nie uważam, żeby jakikolwiek dzień zasługiwał na to, by fetować jego nadejście – mimo to fakt, że spędziłem minioną noc na Baker Street, podczas gdy John opatrywał pourywane palce albo usiłował zmusić wypływające gałki oczne do powtórnego wpełznięcia w oczodoły, nie zadziałał dodatnio na mój nastrój. Nie chodzi o to, że na SORze John miał więcej zabawy niż ja przed telewizorem (choć miał).

            To jego pierwsza nocna zmiana, odkąd wrócił do pracy w szpitalu. Ponieważ nie znałem go wtedy, kiedy miał tam stały etat, powinienem raczej powiedzieć, odkąd _zaczął_ pracować w szpitalu – co było dla mnie całkowitą nowością i muszę przyznać, że jeszcze do końca się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem. Przez ostatni rok John zdążył stracić posadę, a potem żonę, oraz – dobrowolnie –  psychoterapeutkę, załamać się nerwowo, znaleźć nową terapeutkę i pozbierać się do kupy, czego wyrazem było powrócenie na starą ścieżkę zawodową. To sporo wydarzeń jak na przestrzeń kilkunastu miesięcy. Część z nich mnie nie obeszła, część oszołomiła, część przytłoczyła – chociaż kiedy prosiłem Johna, żeby wrócił na Baker Street wyparłem się wszystkich trzech opcji. Właściwie uniknąłem tłumaczenia własnej motywacji, skupiając się na konkretach, to znaczy na tym, by John dał się przekonać do przeprowadzki. Nie było to łatwe, bo wymagało powtórzenia „proszę” tyle razy, że wyschły mi usta. Wyczerpałem wszystkie warianty „nie, to nie będzie zanadto kłopotliwe”, „nie, to nie będzie za trudne”, „nie, to nie będzie zbyt dziwne”  i zacząłem się obawiać, że będę musiał mu powiedzieć, że jestem śmiertelnie chory i potrzebuję jego obecności dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nie odbiegłbym daleko od prawdy, ale na szczęście John kiwnął głową już na początku mojej wypowiedzi („Potrzebuję cię…”), wybawiając mnie od określenia celu. Nie chorowałem terminalnie, ale rzeczywiście go potrzebowałem. Odetchnąłem więc z ulgą, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że niezależnie od deklaracji, w którymś momencie to wszystko faktycznie może się stać za ciężkie.

            Na szczęście nowa psychoterapeutka okazała się dużo bardziej kompetentna niż Ella – dlaczego John potrzebował dogłębnego wstrząsu, żeby wreszcie od niej odejść? – i przywróciła go do używalności w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. W ostatecznym rozrachunku, przynajmniej dotychczasowym, okazało się co prawda, że tym samym mi go zabrała, ale wolałem nie widywać go na miejscach zbrodni _w ogóle_ , niż mieć jako żywego trupa do ciągłej dyspozycji.

Odnowiony John nie przejawia toksycznego uzależnienia od adrenaliny i pociągu do zagrażających sytuacji. Zdecydował się na stałe zatrudnienie jako chirurg, przyjmując wszystko, co funkcja oferuje. Sala operacyjna zapewnia stabilny przychód: wyrzuty adrenaliny zaczęły służyć osiągnięciu poczucia bezpieczeństwa, nie odwrotnie. Tak oto John robił trochę inny – trochę obcy, a trochę obecny – i stopniowo stawał się człowiekiem rodzinnym: przede wszystkim odpowiedzialnym ojcem. Zapewne byłby także przykładnym mężem, gdyby tylko miał komu partnerować.

 Nie jestem pewien, czy stał się lepszym przyjacielem, ale to nie ma znaczenia w obliczu mojej obietnicy. A obiecałem (sobie), że będę najlepszym przyjacielem, jakim potrafię, więc jeżeli to, co John robi, przynosi mu spełnienie (dla mnie wciąż nieco abstrakcyjny termin), to i ja się cieszę. Co prawda nie odczuwam tej radości zbyt wyraźnie, ale chcę, żeby John był szczęśliwy lub przynajmniej zadowolony, więc akceptuję jego decyzje albo je toleruję. Przy tym ostatnim staram się nie wykazywać nadmiernego entuzjazmu, bo John jest teraz wyczulony na fałsz.

Oczywiście decyzje Johna kształtują także moje życie. Działo się tak nawet wtedy, kiedy nie mieszkaliśmy razem. Może nawet właśnie wtedy szczególnie silnie to odczuwałem. Kiedy znajdował się pod ręką – jeszcze przed ostatecznym starciem z Moriartym i moją przymusową wycieczką do Serbii – odbierałem go jako znaczący _element_ życia. W tym okresie po prostu włączałem go w to, co zamierzałem robić. Potem siłą rozpędu przesuwałem się już sukcesywnie i raczej bezwiednie w stronę granicy, po przekroczeniu której John z części składowej stał się aksjomatem, któremu podlegałem. Nie tylko niezbędnym do życia, ale wręcz z nim tożsamym.

Nie znaczy to, że dotarłem do momentu, w którym nie jestem w stanie spędzić bez niego jednej nocy albo że nagle pragnę wymachiwać sztucznymi ogniami i świętować z nim Sylwestra. Nie potrzebuję go też do tego, aby przetrwać całą tę fetę. Owszem, kiedyś nie cierpiałem Sylwestrów. Później zacząłem traktować je z obojętnością (co było łatwiejsze, jeżeli miałem po ręką dobre stopery do uszu i udało mi się przespać kanonadę wybuchów), choć w głębi duszy pozostał mi względem nich jakiś niesmak połączony z niesprecyzowaną obawą. Nie lubię fajerwerków, ale nie jestem psem: nie trzeba zamykać się ze mną w składziku i głaskać po karku, żebym nie popadł w psychozę.

Po prostu tym razem obawa była bardzo konkretna, a dzień istotnie wyjątkowy. Nie dlatego, że wypadał akurat Sylwester, i tylko pośrednio dlatego, że John udał się na dyżur.

Sęk w tym, że opuszczając Baker Street John opuścił też mnie _oraz_ Mary. Zostawił ją pod moją opieką, a jej – co gorsza – pozostawił mnie. Innymi słowy, wystawił nas na pastwę siebie nawzajem.

Co, rzecz jasna, poskutkowało tym, że noc spędziłem tkwiąc bezsennie w fotelu Johna, trawiony niepokojem i paskudnymi przeczuciami, że coś zawalę. Nie chciałem zawalić, wtedy bowiem John przy pomocy drzwi – o grubości nieco ponad trzech centymetrów – odseparowałby ode mnie nie tylko Mary, ale także siebie. Już teraz robi to nieco za często. Przez trzy godziny miotałem się więc pomiędzy salonem a pokojem, sprawdzając co sześć minut podstawowe parametry życiowe dziecka. John co prawda położył przy łóżeczku elektroniczny nadajnik pozwalający na monitorowanie dźwięków – mi zostawił odbiornik, mówiąc, żebym spokojnie oglądał teleturnieje. Zajrzeć do pokoju miałem dopiero, jeżeli usłyszę, że Mary się budzi.

Doprawdy – do dzisiaj nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak John to robi, że potrafi zasnąć, podczas gdy jego dziecko w każdym momencie może doświadczyć śmierci łóżeczkowej. Istnieją różne teorie na jej temat: najbardziej prawdopodobna wydaje się ta, która twierdzi, że śpiące na brzuchu niemowlę umiera w wyniku niedotlenienia, nawdychawszy się dwutlenku węgla z własnego wydechu. Mam przypuszczenie, że tak właśnie się dzieje, ale nie mam pewności: co sprowadza się do tego, że tak naprawdę _nie mam pojęcia,_ dlaczego dochodzi do zahamowania funkcji życiowych. Wiem za to, że często przydarza się to dzieciom niekarmionym piersią (przypadek?) i z tego powodu wizja nagłego zgonu niemowlęcia prześladuje mnie odkąd tylko pojawiło się ono na Baker Street.

Niepokoiło mnie to już wcześniej, ale wtedy ciężar utrzymania niemowlaka przy życiu spoczywał na kimś innym. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nadal spoczywa, ale ponieważ John zdaje się nic sobie nie robić z czyhających na Mary zagrożeń – czasem nakrywa jej kołdrą całe ramiona, nie bacząc, że może zakrztusić się bawełnianym rogiem – odczuwam męczący przymus, żeby poskromić choć część niebezpieczeństw. John chyba o tym wie. Raz podkradł się cichcem pod drzwi, a że akurat byłem do nich przylepiony sporą powierzchnią ciała od drugiej strony, to kiedy znienacka je otworzył, padłem twarzą w jego pachwinę. 

„Następnym razem przyłóż sobie szklankę”, zasugerował mrukliwie. Nazajutrz dokupił mi dodatkowy odbiornik do elektronicznej niani, żebym nie podsłuchiwał przez ściany, więc nie musiałem się uciekać do tego prymitywnego sposobu.

Mimo wszystko kiedy John przebywa w domu – nawet jeżeli śpi – moje obawy zazwyczaj nie są wywindowane do tego absurdalnego poziomu, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że zachowuję się irracjonalnie, ale i tak nie mogę przestać. John cyklicznie wmawia mi patologiczną potrzebę kontroli. W normalnych okolicznościach przyjmuję, że bredzi, ale w normalnych okolicznościach zajmuję się Mary najwyżej kilka godzin pod rząd i nie jestem oddelegowany do czuwania przez pół doby nad jej spokojnym snem. Jeżeli Mary drzemie w ciągu dnia, a Johna nie ma akurat w pobliżu, po prostu obserwuję przez cały ten czas, jak jej plecy rytmicznie unoszą się i opadają (uwielbia spać na brzuchu, niestety).

Sam nie sypiam wiele, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie, żebym mógł poddawać małą obserwacji przez całą noc. Postanowiłem więc dostosować się do polecenia Johna, który nakazał mi się zrelaksować. Przez blisko kwadrans próbowałem dokonać tego chłonąc sączące się z telewizora „Pointless”. Potem uznałem to za w istocie bezcelowe – oglądam teleturnieje tylko dlatego, że John mnie do tego przyzwyczaił. Jeżeli nie siedzi obok, rytuał zostaje zaburzony i czuję się jakoś nieswojo. Zgodnie z regułą John odchodzi sprzed ekranu przy drugiej albo nawet pierwszej przerwie reklamowej: przez ostatnie kilka lat nigdy nie udało nam się wspólnie dooglądać żadnego odcinka do końca. Próbowałem wyobrazić sobie, że minęła już druga reklama, John znajduje się za ścianą, a ja mogę w spokoju zająć się sobą, ale nie zdołałem oszukać samego siebie.

Odbiornik elektronicznej niani szumiał cicho – Mary oddychała – lub wydawał z siebie trzaski – kiedy się poruszała – ale szybko zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy odgłosy nie wynikają z jakieś usterki. Wolałem się upewnić, że Mary nic nie dolega. W przeciągu paru godzin zmęczyłem się ciągłymi kursami między pokojem a salonem, zwłaszcza, że obawiałem się, że otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi w końcu wybudzi dziecko (choć zdawała się być zupełnie niewrażliwa na docierające zza ścian odgłosy sylwestrowych wybuchów). Nie chciałem zostawiać ich otworem – wtedy Mary przeziębiłaby się za sprawą ciągnącego z parteru chłodu.

Myślałem o tym, by przenieść ją do salonu, w końcu jednak przytaszczyłem do pokoju fotel Johna i zrobiłem sobie z niego punkt obserwacyjny. John pozwolił mi spać tej nocy na swoim łóżku, ale bałem się, że jeżeli się na nim położę, to faktycznie _zasnę_ , a przecież chodziło mi o to, by cały czas mieć Mary na oku. Około drugiej rzeczywiście zasnąłem. Obudziłem się jakieś pół godziny później, z nagłym uczuciem paniki w gardle. Zerwałem się z fotela. Na szczęście Mary nadal oddychała, więc trochę się rozluźniłem: na tyle, na ile to możliwe, kiedy się wypoczywa na fotelu i człowiekowi drętwieją przynajmniej trzy kończyny oraz kark.

Zsunąłem jej koc do połowy pleców, żeby nie ograniczać dopływu tlenu i zacząłem sobie powtarzać, że jest już za duża na śmierć łóżeczkową. Niedługo skończy rok. John z pewnością będzie chciał świętować jej urodziny. Zbiegają się one z datą śmierci jego żony – której prawdziwe imię poznał tylko Mycroft – więc wolę nie myśleć, jak to będzie wyglądało.

Przed popadnięciem w zamęt myślowy uchroniło mnie nagłe wybudzenie się Mary. Kiedyś budziła się trzy razy w ciągu nocy – teraz potrafi przespać dziesięć godzin pod rząd, ale wciąż zdarza jej się przytomnieć między drugą a czwartą i wydzierać nieludzko. Wyrwana ze snu zapomina, że potrafi komunikować się werbalnie, a nie tylko oralnie. Zasób jej słownictwa nie jest co prawda szeroki: Mary to typ osoby, która woli obserwować, niż formułować sądy. W mojej rodzinie to zupełnie normalne, a nawet pożądane. Mycroft podobno zaczął mówić dopiero w trzecim roku życia, za to od razu pełnymi zdaniami: oczywiście wielokrotnie złożonymi, czym szczególnie szczycił się w okresie, gdy mi zdarzało się zastępować czasowniki słowem „tentegować”. Jego chełpliwość sprawiała, że miałem ochotę zamilknąć na zawsze, dlatego irytuje mnie, kiedy John usiłuje zmusić Mary do poszerzenia leksyki związanej z domem i rodziną lub też zwierzętami hodowlanymi. Twierdzi, że do niczego jej nie przymusza, a jedynie _zachęca_ (kiedy ja próbuję go zachęcić, aby odpisywał za mnie na SMSy, optyka odmienia się diametralnie). Zdaje się nie rozumieć, że jego córka woli kontemplować otoczenie, zanim wyda opinię.

Kiedy już się odzywa, jej komentarze rzadko są przypadkowe. Jeżeli następuje to w miejscu publicznym, John przeżywa chwile grozy. Czasem chodzimy na spacery do parku albo Scotland Yardu i dziwnym trafem zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zaglądnie nam do wózka i zacznie piać z zachwytu, zagadując Mary słowami „jaki ładny chłopczyk” albo „cium, cium, cium”. Zdegustowana Mary wykrzykuje wtedy „oto!”, a John śmieje się nerwowo i cieszy, że mała wciąż pożera początkowe litery. „Oto” nie jest bowiem wyrazem wskazującym, ale skrótem od „idioto”.  Gdyby ktoś zwracał się do mnie zmiękczając spółgłoski, też uznałbym go za kretyna, ale John uważa, że nasza sytuacja jest już wystarczająco zagmatwana i boi się, żeby nie została przez kogoś uznana za patologiczną.

Z tego względu, gdy zorientował się, że Mary lada chwila skompromituje go jako ojca, zmienił front i u zarzewia konfliktu zaczął przemawiać do mnie kwieciście. Na przykład, jeżeli znalazł talerz z zapleśniałą jajecznicą na szafce kuchennej (schowałem go tam przed Mary, było to zanim uzmysłowiłem sobie fatalny wpływ mykotoksyn na organizm człowieka), to zamiast podstawiać mi go pod nos i syczeć „wywal to, idioto”, z przesadną uprzejmością zapytywał, czy byłbym łaskaw pamiętać, aby następnym razem umieścić resztki jedzenia w pojemniku przeznaczonym do ich utylizacji. Bywało, że wieńczył wypowiedź zwrotem „mój drogi” – zazwyczaj, kiedy był szczególnie zły i chciał obdarzyć mnie zupełnie innym epitetem. Zdarzało się niemniej, że odbierałem to jako konfundująco przyjemne.

Ku rozczarowaniu Johna, Mary nie zdołała się nawrócić i wciąż częstuje gości niewybrednymi inwektywami. Mi osobiście bardzo to odpowiada, bo na obiekt pomsty upodobała sobie Mycrofta – nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego, po prostu Mary zna się na ludziach. Co prawda satysfakcja jest jedynie połowiczna, ponieważ John zrezygnował w końcu z procesu resocjalizacji, w związku z czym utraciłem pewne przywileje i w przypadku przewinienia znowu grozi mi otwarta agresja (choć przyznaję, że rzadko do tego dochodzi).

Za to najdłuższym słowem, jakie Mary potrafi wymówić nadal jest „Elock” (czyli ja), a John musi dzielić swój tytuł z wezwaniem do podania jej czegoś – „da” oznacza zarówno „tata” jak i „daj”. Poza tym posługuje się nazwami własnymi przedmiotów, jak „op” i „oc” (kolejno mikroskop i koc), mówi „am” (to znaczy „znam” i nie jest w żaden sposób powiązane z jedzeniem). Jej pluszowy królik to „eks” (nikt nie wie, dlaczego). „E” oznacza przede wszystkim „nie” (jak w „e ce” czyli „nie chcę”), lecz także szereg innych rzeczy. Bywa przykładowo wyrazem podekscytowania, gdy Mary widzi coś nowego.

Jeżeli odzywa się po wybiciu z drzemki, najczęściej jej wypowiedzi są dosyć bezskładne. Tym razem zaczęła powtarzać „da da”, zanosząc się płaczem i krzykiem. Przyniosłem jej z lodówki schłodzony gryzak, ale szybko straciła nim zainteresowanie, więc uznałem, że to nie wyrzynające się zęby sprawiają jej ból.

– Da, da – domagała się, łypiąc na mnie zielonymi oczami, z których ciekły łzy. Doszedłem do przykrego w zaistniałych okolicznościach wniosku, że chodzi jej o Johna i chociaż miałem wielką ochotę go przywołać, to nie miałem ku temu sposobności. Mary zdawała się patrzeć na mnie ze wściekłym wyrzutem, chociaż okryłem ją kołdrą i ułożyłem obok niej królika – a normalnie tego unikam, bo nie chcę, żeby się zadławiła kłaczkami z jego puszystej sierści. Nie lubię być adresatem urazu z jej strony, wziąłem ją więc na ręce i zacząłem kołysać.

Gdyby John to zobaczył, wpadłby w szał (ewentualnie zdusiłby instynkt i zapytał, czy „byłbym łaskaw nie niweczyć jego cholernych wysiłków”). Próbuje wytresować Mary tak, aby zasypiała sama. Nie za dobrze mu to wychodzi – wolę, żeby się nie dowiedział, że za każdym razem, gdy Mary zaczyna głośno zawodzić na mojej zmianie, nie patyczkuję się wcielaniem w Tracy Hogg, tylko natychmiast wyjmuję małą z łóżeczka. Raz mnie na tym przyłapał, więc wiem już, że to jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy uznaje za stosowne wskazać mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce. Nie pomaga, jeżeli wyłuszczam mu, że poradniki piszą osoby skrycie łaknące władzy, nie potrafiące uzyskać jej w inny sposób, niż kompensując tę potrzebę na bogu ducha winnych dzieciach.

Nie przepadam, kiedy John  mi przypomina, że to on będzie tutaj decydował, a ja nie mam nic do gadania, więc sabotuję jego zabiegi ukradkiem. Wiem, że wykazałem się nieodpowiedzialnością, pozwalając Mary wdychać zarodniki pleśni, narażając ją tym samym na alergie oraz raka, ale jestem przekonany, że pakowanie jej na siłę do łóżka i wkładanie sobie słuchawek od ipoda do uszu, żeby nie słyszeć dzikich wrzasków, nie działa pozytywnie na jej psychikę.

O wiele korzystniejsze efekty daje bujanie jej w linii wertykalnej, łączone z delikatnym klepaniem po ramieniu i miarowym powtarzaniem wielosylabowych wyrazów w rodzaju „imponderabilia” albo „otolaryngologiczny”. Trzeba przy tym maksymalnie rozciągać sylaby, jednocześnie przybierając odpowiednio niski, kojący ton. Pewnego dnia Mary od niechcenia powtórzy wszystkie te słowa – wtedy John z pewnością zweryfikuje swój pogląd na sprawę jej usypiania i mojego w tym udziału.

Dzisiejszej nocy sposób z jakiegoś powodu nie przynosił pożądanych skutków. Im bardziej niepokoiło mnie, że dzieje się tak ponieważ Mary wyczuwa, że Johna nie ma na zawołanie, tym bardziej zdawała się niespokojna, aż w końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że to mój własny stres tak na nią wpływa. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i na próbę przerzuciłem się na francuski. To był strzał w dziesiątkę – Mary natychmiast przestała płakać. Niestety, obce brzmienie „parallélépipède” (prostopadłościan, pierwsze słowo, jakie przyszło mi do głowy) rozchmurzyło ją na tyle, że zaczęła się zaśmiewać do rozpuku. Upłynęło kolejne trzydzieści minut, zanim na powrót usnęła i jeszcze kwadrans, po upływie którego odważyłem się odłożyć ją do łóżeczka.

Ponieważ następne godziny spędziłem nadzorując rytm oddechu Mary i pilnując, by nie ustał, rano byłem nieprzytomny. John pozwolił mi spać tej nocy na swoim łóżku, ale nie skorzystałem z okazji, dopóki Mary znowu nie otworzyła oczu i nie dała mi do zrozumienia, że chce, żebym ją przeniósł na dywan. To należy do porannego rytuału, z którym jestem zaznajomiony, bo dość często zdarza mi się ją przejmować od Johna wczesnym rankiem, kiedy on  musi wyjść do pracy.

Mary przemaszerowała na czworakach przez połowę pokoju i otworzyła sobie najniższą szufladę, gdzie spoczywają jej śpioszki prasowane w zrywach przez panią Hudson albo mnie, bo John podobno nie ma do tego nerwów. Zakładanie ubrań należy do ulubionych rozrywek Mary i potrafi pochłonąć ją na długie minuty – pozwoliłem więc sobie na chwilę relaksu i wczołgałem się pod kołdrę Johna. Wspominał chyba, żebym wziął własną pościel, jednak nie miałem na to siły. Pościel Johna jest dla mnie za miękka – lubię czuć napór sztywnej tkaniny na skórę – ale zawsze miło pachnie: trochę naszym płynem do płukania (bez substancji ropopochodnych, fosforanów, enzymów ani wybielaczy optycznych) a trochę brudem. John czasami pada na materac prosto po powrocie ze szpitala, a prysznic bierze dopiero, kiedy się zdrzemnie. Zapach jego potu o pH o wartości 5,6 jest jednocześnie słony i lekko kwaśny.

Mary wywlekła z komody dziewięć par swoich kreacji, a ja zagrzebałem się pieleszach i – wdychając woń mieszanki wytworzonej przez unikatowe gruczoły apokrynowe Johna – obserwowałem, jak mała metodycznie nakłada nogawki na stopy. Potrafi wciągnąć na nogi do sześciu par śpioszków na raz i nigdy nie myli lewej strony z prawą.

Jest bardzo inteligentna.

Podobne widoki oraz bliska – faktyczna lub sugerowana – obecność Johna mnie uspokajają, więc wkrótce zrobiło mi się ciepło, osobliwie przyjemnie i sennie.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak Mary będzie wyglądała, kiedy podrośnie i co zrobimy, kiedy trzeba jej będzie wydzielić osobny pokój. Czy powinienem oddać jej swój, a sam przenieść się do salonu? John cały czas ma wyrzuty sumienia, że zwalił mi się na głowę (co prawda nie przeszkadzają mu one wymagać ode mnie ścisłego stosowania się do grafiku sprzątania), więc pewnie zgłosi się na ochotnika, by zrezygnować z wygód. Wiem, że będę go denerwował, wstając wcześnie, żeby zaparzyć sobie kawę – wykorzystuje czas przeznaczony na sen do ostatniej minuty. Salon jest przechodni, więc przeprowadzka doń to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

Przymknąłem oczy i bezwiednie wyobraziłem sobie, że przenosimy się do większego mieszkania. To mi się zdarza. Najczęściej w chwilach pomiędzy snem a jawą, kiedy nie kontroluję się wystarczająco. Czasem mieszkanie przybiera formę całego domu z czerwoną dachówką i kawałkiem ogródka z tyłu. Wtedy zazwyczaj przypominam sobie o Mycroftcie (zapewne dlatego, że zwykł niszczyć wszystko, co mi się podobało, a nie było wystarczająco niepospolite) i zalewa mnie fala zawstydzenia. Usiłuję okiełznać fantazję, ale nie zawsze mi się udaje i bywa, że dochodzi do tego, że w oknach naszego domu pojawiają się białe okiennice.

Na szczęście przed siódmą na piętro chwiejnym krokiem wkroczyła pani Hudson, ustrzegając mnie przed pogrążeniem się w fantazmatach. Odniosłem wrażenie, że chce mnie wesprzeć. Asystowała mi także w przecieraniu mojej pierwszej zupki dla Mary, choć prawdę mówiąc wolałbym, żeby tego nie robiła, bo co rusz patrzyła mi na ręce, jakby się bała, że nakarmię dziecko ogryzkami.

Pozwoliłem jej przyrządzić sobie śniadanie (okropnie zwęglone kiełbaski i nieapetyczne jajko pochodzące bezspornie od jakieś kury karmionej jedynie modyfikowaną paszą), chociaż wokół jej osoby unosił się dość dobrze wyczuwalny aromat alkoholu. Mam w sobie dużo poczucia przyzwoitości względem Mary, więc założyłem wełniane skarpetki Johna i sam zabrałem się do robienia kaszki, pozwalając małej pełzać po podłodze (wczoraj ją myłem wodą z octem).

Z kominka zgarnąłem Billy’ego i dałem Mary do zabawy, starannie wykrawając wzrokiem tę przestrzeń kominka, na której John ustawił w masywnej ramce zdjęcie swojej żony. Zazwyczaj staram się na nie nie patrzeć. To może być błędem: gdybym oglądał zdjęcie częściej, zapewne bym się doń przyzwyczaił – i zaczął traktować jako nieznaczący element dekoracyjny – ale ponieważ tak nie jest, to kiedy tylko przykuje moje spojrzenie, dopada mnie mrowie sprzecznych uczuć. Na początku John często siadał naprzeciwko kominka i godzinami kontemplował wizerunek Mary, próbując uporządkować swoje. Nie wiem, czy mu się to udało, ale – pod wpływem terapii? – odpuścił sobie te posiedzenia.

Czasem chcę, żeby świadczyło to o nieodwołalnym odejściu Mary w przeszłość. Z przeszłości wypływa jednak teraźniejszość – z tego względu jestem winien Mary wdzięczność. Tak naprawdę to rozumiem. Mimo to czasem dręczy mnie przeświadczenie, że wszystko co mam, jest kradzione, a ponieważ obecnie nie umiałbym już tego oddać, muszę się uspokajać myślą, że nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby mi odebrać Johna. 

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy więcej nie będę dla niego niepodważalnie najważniejszy, ale teraz, kiedy ja też nie jestem cały jego, jakoś nie mam z tym problemu. Może dlatego, że pewna sfera życia przestała dla Johna istnieć, jakby po Mary zaangażowanie się w relację z kobietą wiązało się dla niego ze zbyt dużym wysiłkiem. Poświęca się swojej pracy i córce, ja jestem obok, i tkwi w tym coś upajającego.

W ostatnim okresie uczucie błogości ogarnia mnie w najdziwniejszych momentach. Tym razem dopadło mnie podczas rozgniatania grudek w kaszce na bazie ekologicznego owsa i jabłek z (naturalnym) aromatem wanilii. Gdy tylko przesycona słodkim zapachem wilgotna para dotarła do moich nozdrzy, zdrętwiałe mięśnie karku rozluźniły się jak zaprogramowane. Miałem ochotę wziąć Mary pod pachę i wrócić do łóżka albo rozłożyć się na kanapie w salonie.

Fotel zajęła pani Hudson i prawie natychmiast zasnęła. Na szczęście, ponieważ nie interesują mnie szczegóły przyjęcia sylwestrowego u państwa Bowes spod dziewiętnastki. Sądząc z ilości okruszków pod paznokciami pani Hudson, spędziła wydatnie dużo czasu z mieszkającym pod numerem dwadzieścia jeden panem Bachelorem, zwanym zwyczajowo – na potrzeby Mary – panem krakersem, ponieważ zawsze trzyma w ręce przynajmniej połowę krakersa, a czasem całe pudełko.

Położyłem aspirynę oraz szklankę z wodą na stoliku obok fotela, nakarmiłem Mary i przeżułem drugą kiełbaskę, a potem odkryłem w swojej komórce informację o kilkunastu nieodebranych połączeniach. Jedno pochodziło od Mycrofta, jedno od matki (hm?), pięć od Johna a większość od Lestrade’a.

Zdaje się, że miałem się z nim wczoraj spotkać w sprawie jakiegoś przedawnionego morderstwa, co zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy. Morderstwa, szczególnie przedawnione, mają to do siebie, że nie da się wiele zrobić, żeby im zaradzić. Co do Lestrade’a, to i tak nie posiada życia poza służbowym, więc uznałem, że złapię go w dowolnej innej chwili. Postanowiłem zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami, i wszedłem w skrzynkę odbiorczą, żeby odczytać SMSy od Johna. Poprzedniego dnia wyciszyłem telefon, aby nie potęgować hałasu. W obliczu całonocnych eksplozji nie miało to większego sensu, za to mogło przysporzyć mi kłopotów, bo zapomniałem na bieżąco referować Johnowi sytuację.

Pierwszy SMS brzmiał: „jak sobie radzisz?”. Krótko po nim następował kolejny, o treści „wszystko w porządku?”. Ostatni, wysłany dużo później (trzecia jedenaście), nakazywał mi oddzwonić, jak odbiorę wiadomości.

Oddzwoniłem – trzykrotnie – za każdym razem nadziewając się na pocztę głosową. Wciągnąłem Mary w lapidarną pogawędkę, ale wciąż czułem się napięty i zniecierpliwiony. Nie chodziło o Mary – jej towarzystwo wpływa mnie raczej ożywczo niż nużąco. Po prostu wolałem skontaktować się z Johnem, by nie nabrał fałszywego przekonania, że coś poszło nie tak. Po pierwsze, nie chciałem, żeby się martwił. Po drugie – co przyznałem po wielu minutach niespokojnego kręcenia się po domu – nie mogłem się doczekać, aż zobaczy nas całych i zdrowych. Nie było dla mnie do końca jasne, czemu. Zapewne miało jakiś związek ze sposobem, w jaki John na mnie patrzy, kiedy coś mi się uda. Nie jest to pełne podziwu spojrzenie, jakim obrzucał mnie kilka lat temu, zachwycając się moimi dedukcjami. Teraz kryje się w nim inny rodzaj uznania – taki, który podpowiada mi, że się _nadaję_ , choć nie precyzuje, do czego.

Jeszcze kilkukrotnie bez powodzenia próbowałem połączyć się z Johnem, aż wreszcie zapakowałem Mary w ciepłe ubrania i postanowiłem osobiście zameldować o powodzeniu misji.

Tak oto pierwszego stycznia o godzinie dziewiątej sześć z sekundami dotarłem pod szpital świętego Bartłomieja, a teraz wspinam się po schodach z uciskiem tej zastanawiającej niecierpliwości w piersi oraz Mary przytroczoną do niej poliestrowymi szelkami.

Manewruję między uśmiechającymi się do nas ludźmi. Uśmiechają się do mnie o wiele częściej, jeżeli Mary zwisa mi z torsu, i nadal nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić, więc zwyczajnie ich ignoruję. Na korytarzu obojętnie wymijam zabandażowane ofiary upodobania do rozrywki, którym wcale nie jest teraz do śmiechu.

Sam pomimo zmęczenia jestem w znakomitym humorze. Czuję się trochę tak, jak wtedy, gdy planowałem wyciąć Mycroftowi paskudny dowcip. Niespodzianka dla Johna ma być miła, więc doznanie jest odpowiednio przyjemniejsze.

Znajduję go niemal od razu – w pokoju socjalnym. Muszę powiedzieć, że bynajmniej nie wygląda na zatroskanego faktem, że nie widział swej córki ponad połowę doby. Z początku w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, jest bowiem zajęty konsumpcją tajskiego jedzenia prosto z pudełka. Johnowi daleko do mistrzostwa w posługiwaniu się pałeczkami (wciąż wbija patyk w nigiri, zamiast ścisnąć), ale makaron wymyka się spomiędzy nich z zupełnie innego powodu.

Mianowicie – John toczy właśnie konwersację z siedzącą naprzeciw blondynką po trzydziestce i jest tym zaabsorbowany do tego stopnia, że wsadza sobie do ust gołe pałeczki. Następnie śmieje się cicho, a blondynka wtóruje mu, wsysając makaron wargami.

Ma na sobie kitel (oczywiście), pod oczami widać sińce (całonocna zmiana, niedosypianie, może kłopoty z wątrobą). Poprzeczne zmarszczki na czole świadczą o skłonności do zamartwiania się, kurze łapki odwrotnie – wskazują na optymistyczną naturę (co wynika z tej sprzeczności?). Nie widzę dokładnie jej dłoni – ich wygląd mógłby mi przekazać więcej bieżących informacji – ale błyskawicznie lokalizuję obrączkę. _Mężatka_.  

John unosi głowę, wrzuca pałeczki do pudełka i odkłada je na bok.

– To co zrobiłaś z tym uchem… – mówi, a ja, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, do czego nawiązuje (mam nadzieję, że nie do jakiejś perwersyjnej praktyki seksualnej), nie muszę nawet widzieć jego twarzy. Z samego głosu wyczytuję czystą admirację. – To było fantastyczne. Naprawdę. Absolutnie wspaniałe.

Z nieznanej przyczyny nagle czuję się fatalnie.

Natychmiast otwieram drzwi na całą szerokość.

 

C.D.N.

W następnym odcinku pojawią się DIALOGI ;p

 

Piosenka (pośrednio) tematyczna na koniec: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2e4yhqzsuk>

Of Monsters and Man – Numb Bears 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziewczyny! Dzięki za komentarze. Opowiadanie nie jest nikomu dedykowane, i powstaje głównie dlatego, że przyjemnie mi się pisze, więc tym bardziej doceniam ;)
> 
> Dość długa przerwana spowodowana jest wystąpieniem Czynnika Rozpraszającego. Myślę, że następnej cząstki można spodziewać się szybciej.  
> Oto rozdział drugi, approved by mój papierek lakmusowy, czyli Kakashi Pitt, który poprawił najbardziej rzucające się w oczy błędy (za resztę przepraszam). 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim dorosłym i dzieciom, którzy mnie inspirują ;)

 

**2.**

 

– Mogę? – pyta John z naciskiem. Powracam do rzeczywistości i dostrzegam, że w kąciku ust uwiązł mu kawałek spieczonego makaronu. Orientuję się też, że przycisnąłem Mary do siebie oboma rękami i John, który manewruje przy zapięciu przedniej części nosidła, ma problem w wyjęciem dziecka z moich objęć.

Niechętnie odrywam ramiona od tułowia małej i pozwalam Johnowi wyłuskać ją z otworów na nogi. Jeszcze przez chwilę ściskam pulchną rączkę, podczas gdy John wypytuje mnie, czy pamiętałem o przyrządzeniu dla Mary śniadania („Nie, w obliczu twoich dochodów postanowiłem przestawić ją na dietę świetlną.”) oraz zmianie pieluchy („Słyszałeś, by ktokolwiek wydalał światło?”) i czy aby na pewno założyłem jej czapkę przed wyjściem z domu (to pytanie kwituję tylko znaczącym spojrzeniem, bo to John wypuszcza Mary na spacery bez rękawiczek, a w lecie aplikował jej krem ze współczynnikiem poniżej 50 bez filtra mineralnego). Potem John zagląda małej w twarz, pytając czule:

– Jak się masz, króliczku? – i dobre kilka sekund patrzy na nią uważnie, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie jest uszkodzona. 

Spodziewałem się pochwał, a nie napastliwego przesłuchania i podejrzliwej lustracji, więc jestem trochę rozczarowany, zwłaszcza, kiedy John kończy oględziny i uprowadza Mary w głąb pomieszczenia – gdzie siedzi kobieta przedstawiona mi kilka minut temu jako Annette. John podsuwa jej Mary, a Annette kolejno łapie ją za palec, głaszcze po jednym jedynym loku nad czołem i gilgocze pod bródką. Czuję się niemiło ogołocony, mimo że Mary skopała mnie stopami po biodrach, a ciężar dziewięciu kilo dziewięciuset osiemdziesięciu gramów nadwyrężył mi kręgi szyjne.

Sytuacja pogarsza się, gdy John przeprasza Annette, mówiąc, że pójdzie się przebrać do gabinetu. Ściąga mi z ramienia wypchaną dziecięcymi akcesoriami torbę (butelka z przegotowaną wodą w termoopakowaniu plus smoczek, dozownik mleka modyfikowanego, śliniak, chusteczki antyseptyczne, zapas pieluszek i gryzak do bezwzględnego opłukania), każe zaczekać i kieruje się na korytarz, najwyraźniej mając zamiar zostawić mnie po drugiej stronie progu.

Mary wyciąga w moim kierunku rozpostartą dłoń.

– Elock – mówi, a ja z opóźnieniem wykrztuszam:

– Ale… – dokładnie w momencie, kiedy gruby prostokąt drzwi odgradza nas od siebie.

O sekundę za długo waham się, czy – wbrew sugestii Johna – nie wyskoczyć za nimi.

Nie cierpię kultywowania kontaktów międzyludzkich, szczególnie z nowo napotkanymi osobami. John doskonale o tym wie, ale czasem zapomina lub rozmyślnie wystawia mnie na żer, chcąc, żebym potrenował sobie umiejętności interpersonalne. Naprawdę za bardzo bierze sobie do serca niektóre porady wychowawcze (te bardziej przydatne, dotyczące prawidłowego odżywania i bezpieczeństwa, traktuje z kolei jako luźne propozycje). Od jakiegoś czasu zależy mi, żeby John dostrzegał moją dojrzałość, więc nie lubię, gdy staje się protekcjonalny. Nie chcę, by postępował ze mną jak z dzieckiem – którym od dawna nie jestem, więc trochę już za późno na wypełnianie ubytków edukacyjnych – choć nie narzekam, jeżeli jakaś z wymierzonych w Mary pieszczot trafia omyłkowo we mnie.

Myśl o przypadkowym dotyku palców Johna na mojej skórze sprawia, że czuję się opuszczony. Mógł chociaż zostawić mi Mary. Interakcje społeczne przychodzą mi znacznie łatwiej, jeśli towarzyszy mi dziecko – stanowi doskonały bufor pomiędzy mną a ewentualnym rozmówcą. Jeżeli konwersacja okazuje się śmiertelnie nudna, mogę po prostu skupić uwagę na małej, udając, że zrobiła coś wyjątkowo słodkiego i muszę natychmiast nacieszyć nią oczy albo że zaniepokoił mnie sposób, w jaki zmarszczyła nos. Rzadko się zdarza, aby ktokolwiek miał o to pretensje.

Bez niej mogę najwyżej trenować fasadowy uśmiech. Przywołuję go na usta i odwracam się w stronę Annette.

– Więc…

Boże. Przede mną kilka minut pogawędek o pogodzie.

Doświadczam nagłej fali lęku separacyjnego. Żałuję, że nie zareagowałem wcześniej i nie wymknąłem się za Johnem. Teraz byłoby to nieuprzejme, a skoro John polecił mi zostać, oczekuje zapewne, że wykażę się kurtuazją.

Muszę przyznać, że Annette wygląda na sympatyczną. To wzbudza lekką podejrzliwość, bo – rzecz jasna – nie oznacza jeszcze, że w którymś momencie kobieta nie okaże się zawodowym zabójcą. Ze względu na nikłe statystyczne prawdopodobieństwo decyduję się jednak przyznać jej tymczasowy kredyt zaufania. Dużo znaczenie odgrywa też fakt, że przy powitaniu dostrzegłem odpryski dziecięcego pudru na wystających jej spod kitla czarnych rękawach. Dzięki temu poczułem się znacznie lepiej – nie dlatego, żeby posiadanie potomstwa wykluczało niegodziwość charakteru, ale ponieważ jestem przekonany, że John nie uwodziłby zamężnej kobiety z dzieckiem.

Czytałem, że dzieci powinni wychowywać się w stabilnym otoczeniu i nie chciałbym, aby cokolwiek zakłóciło Mary poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Sam również nie palę się do naruszaniu _status quo_ na Baker Street. Nigdy nie pojmowałem ludzkiej tendencji do łączenia się w komórki rodzinne: obecnie ten brak zrozumienia wydaje mi się naturalną konsekwencją dorastania w klaustrofobicznej atmosferze, w której nawet największa przestrzeń na czworo ludzi to za mało, zwłaszcza, jeżeli jednym z nich jest ktoś taki, jak Mycroft. Każdy, kto pomieszkałby z nim pod jednym dachem, musiałby uznać rozmnażanie za mnożenie bytów ponad konieczność.

Funkcjonowanie w parze z pewnością także jest trudne – już samo mieszkanie z Johnem od początku było zaprawione pewną dawką niepokoju. Wyobrażam sobie, że gdybyśmy mieli być parą (którą nie jesteśmy, co John nadal konsekwentnie wyłuszcza każdemu, kto podjął odwrotne podejrzenie) oszalałbym albo przynajmniej przeforsował oscylując pomiędzy obawą przed nadmierną intensyfikacją tego dziwnego napięcia a strachem przed marazmem i nudą związanymi z całkowitym jego wyeliminowaniem.

Trójka z kolei zakorzeniła się w kulturze symbolicznej jako cyfra doskonała. Uosabia ona harmonię, pełnię oraz syntezę i chociaż nie jestem entuzjastą humanistyki, to myślę, że stało się tak nie przez przypadek. Życie we troje niweluje wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa związane z przesadnym oddaniem jednej osobie i ewokuje fascynujący rodzaj spokoju. Zanim mała pojawiła się na Baker Street, utożsamiałem spokój z koszmarną monotonią, ale odkąd mam Mary na co dzień, wiem, że to dużo bardziej złożone pojęcie. 

Z jednej strony nie wyklucza się ono z ekscytacją ani (co mniej przyjemne) wycieńczeniem, a z drugiej potrafi przybrać formę błogostanu. To zdumiewający stan, w którym  mam wrażenie, że prędzej znudzi mi się przebiegły przestępca niż oglądanie dziecięcych paznokci, stanowiących idealną, miniaturową kopię paznokci Johna. Herbata, zaparzona przez właściciela odpowiedzialnego za ich szczególny wygląd genotypu, dopełnia całokształtu.

Z całą pewnością nie ma tu już miejsca na nikogo innego.

Taka konfiguracja w zupełności mi odpowiada. Jeżeli miałbym coś zmieniać, to byłyby to proporcje czasu dzielonego przez Johna między Mary, pracę i mnie. Przypada mi średnio kwadrans na wyłączność. To dosyć kłopotliwe, bo czaszka od dawna mi nie wystarcza, a są tematy – związane ze sprawami, które rozwiązuję teraz w pojedynkę – nieodpowiednie dla uszu Mary (nie chcę, żeby nabrała wrażenia, że dorasta w okrutnym świecie pośród zdrad i nikczemności).

Gdyby John zdecydował się zwiększyć aktywność na polu relacji międzypłciowych, odbiłoby się to niekorzystnie na całej naszej trójce. Podejrzewam co prawda, że sądzi, iż wciąż jest żonaty. Traktuje instytucję małżeństwa bardzo poważnie, a uświęconą potomkiem wynosi niemal do rangi sacrum. Zazwyczaj nie jestem pewien, co o tym myśleć, ale tym razem cieszę się z tej postawy.

Zerkam na Annette, upewniony w spostrzeżeniu, że padła ofiarą niezamierzonego flirtu. Istnieje możliwość, że odrobinę za długo milczałem, bo spogląda na mnie z rodzajem zawodowego zainteresowania, jakby rozważała, czy popadłem w osłupienie kakatoniczne. Skupiam na niej wzrok, a ona uśmiecha się w całkowicie naturalny sposób  (jako że sam prawdopodobnie właśnie robię to samo, nie przywiązuję wagi do tego wrażenia). Taki rodzaj uśmiechu – otwarty i nienatarczywy jednocześnie – pani Hudson posyła Mary, kiedy chce ją ośmielić.

Biorę głęboki oddech, gotując się do rozmowy o warunkach pogodowych, ale Annette napoczyna konwersację od zupełnie innej strony:

– Jest naprawdę śliczna – oznajmia, nieznacznie wskazując brodą w stronę drzwi.

Mary jest bardzo przystępna estetycznie – ma ogromne, zielone oczy, długie rzęsy, niezwykle kształtną czaszkę i ładne fałdki pod kolanami – lecz bardziej cenię jej skomplikowaną osobowość. Nie wnikam, jak rzecz się ma z innymi dziećmi (mało mnie to zresztą obchodzi) ale _prezentowanie się_ nie stanowi istoty istnienia Mary. Nie ogranicza swojej aktywności do przebierania nóżkami i gaworzenia, a w jej charakterze wciąż ujawniają się nowe rysy – niektóre wybijają się na pierwszy plan, pozostałe schodzą w cień.

Gdybym miał ją wychwalać, wybrałbym inny atrybut niż powierzchowność.

– Dziękuję – odpowiadam jednak automatyczne. Dość niefortunnie, zważywszy na fakt, że przyczyniłem się do aparycji Mary w stopniu zerowym. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, komu mała zawdzięcza urodę. Wdzięk, jaki posiadała jej matka, krył się w temperamencie – wydaje mi się, że nie należała do kobiet w oczywisty sposób pięknych. Możliwe, że John także nie jest szczególnie urodziwy. Za wygląd Mary zapewne są więc odpowiedzialne geny recesywne. Nie mogę porównać Mary do dziadków: ojciec Johna nie żyje, matka wyjechała wiele lat temu do Australii, a nie widziałem ich zdjęć. O dziadkach od strony matki staram się nic nie wiedzieć, skoro John zdecydował się nie grzebać w przeszłości swojej żony.

– Wygląda na bystrą – dodaje Annette.

Cóż, John dysponuje ponadprzeciętną inteligencją – choć lubię się z nim drażnić, utrzymując, że sądzę inaczej – ale tej cechy Mary z pewnością nie odziedziczyła po nim. Jest błyskotliwy, ale nie jest wybitny i czuję, że Mary przerośnie go w tym względzie. Rozumiem, czyja to zasługa – wolę jednak myśleć, że decydujący wpływ ma otoczenie, nie zaś genetyka.

– Jest niezwykle bystra – zgadzam się. Brzmię trochę zaczepnie, jakbym spodziewał się zaprzeczenia (a przecież się nie spodziewam).

Prawie dodaję, że Mary potrafi bezbłędnie przypasować bryły do odpowiednich otworów w kolorowym sorterze kształtów. Nie wiem, dlaczego mam ochotę wspomnieć o doskonałej koordynacji manualnej i umiejętności logicznego kojarzenia. Nie wiem także, dlaczego się przed tym powstrzymuję.

Annette odgarnia za ucho kosmyk niedbale związanych w kucyk włosów. Ma krótko przycięte paznokcie w kształcie migdałów. Wygląda na naprawdę zmęczoną, ale uśmiecha się szerzej, i mówi:

– Też mam małą córeczkę.

Bingo.

Tak jak sądziłem, podkrążone oczy nie świadczą jedynie o obciążającym organizm trybie pracy, ale również o godzinach poświęconych pielęgnacji dziecka. Powinienem okazać zainteresowanie. Zazwyczaj w podobnych sytuacjach nie podejmuję wyzwania – cudze dzieci mnie nie ciekawią. Jeżeli ktoś zaczepi mnie na spacerze z Mary (czyli zawsze, ilekroć się nań wybiorę), odchodzę, zanim zawiśnie nade mną groźba stania się adresatem historii ulanej w południe zupki.

Tym razem nie mogę zastosować całkowitego uniku. Przede wszystkim ze względu na Johna: nie chcę go zawstydzać, za to chcę, żeby wiedział, że potrafię się zachować. W niewielkiej części do pociągnięcia wątku popycha mnie własna potrzeba, która pojawia się we mnie po przetworzeniu usłyszanych słów. Poza podstawowym przekazem niosły ze sobą dodatkową informację. Wypowiedź została sformułowania tak, jakby Annette uważała, że Mary jest _moja_. To kwestia kontekstu – czyli tego, że w pomieszczeniu nie było akurat Johna – ale i tak myśl rozpala mi w piersi iskrę podekscytowania. Wyzwala także niespodziewaną przychylność względem Annette.

Przetrząsam umysł w poszukiwaniu stosownej odpowiedzi. Pierwsze, co przychodzi mi do głowy, to: „jak ma na imię?”. Jest mi to jednak tak obojętnie, że nie potrafię zmusić się do wypowiedzenia pytania na głos. Rozważam „och?”, co tymczasowo zwolniłoby mnie z przymusu podtrzymywania konwersacji – albowiem najczęściej zachęca ludzi do rozwinięcia zdania w dogodny dla nich sposób – ale także pozbawiło wpływu na jej przebieg.

– Ile ma miesięcy? – pytam w końcu. Poruszając to zagadnienie, mam szansę wyciągnąć z rozmowy coś dla siebie. Jeżeli dziecko jest w podobnym do Mary wieku, będę mógł je porównać (jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby porównanie wypadło na niekorzyść Mary). Jeśli jest starsze, być może się dowiem, na co powinienem się przygotować: poradniki są pełne luk, niejasności (lub wręcz sprzeczności) a nawet błędów merytorycznych.  Sam przez większość życia dysponowałem zaledwie szczątkową wiedzą w tym aspekcie, ponieważ, cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, bym kiedykolwiek planował posiadać _dziecko_.

Gdybym słuchał się mojej matki, pewnie nie musiałbym teraz nadrabiać podstawowych braków w zakresie opieki nad dziećmi, ale że z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu w okresie adolescencji bardziej ciągnęło mnie do Mycrofta (czyżbym był masochistą?), ugruntowałem w sobie przekonanie, że najważniejsze, to skutecznie się ich wystrzegać.

Dlatego jeżeli trafię na kogoś, kto dysponuje wiedzą z pierwszej ręki – a przy tym nie usiłuje imitować niemowlęcego szczebiotu – po prostu ją chłonę, nawet, jeżeli siłą rzeczy wychodzę przy okazji na dyletanta.

\- Dziewięć – odpowiada Annette. – Potrafi godzinami bawić się zwykłą kartką papieru. – uzupełnia. Sorter kształtów wydaje się bardziej wyszukany. - I uwielbia tańczyć.

To już bardziej wartościowa umiejętność.

\- Mary też lubi tańczyć – informuję.

Kiedy była mniejsza lubiła słuchać sonat Cesara Francka na skrzypce. Leżąc na plecach obserwowała mnie z wielkim skupieniem i rodzajem fascynacji, pod wpływem której czułem się bardziej utalentowany, niż faktycznie jestem (nigdy nie uważałem się za muzycznego wirtuoza, zarówno w graniu jak i komponowaniu pozwalam sobie nie dążyć do perfekcji). Obecnie żywiej reaguje na muzykę z list przebojów puszczanych z radia. Trzymając się komody albo kojca podryguje do „Wrecking ball” tak rytmicznie, że nie umiem jej winić za upodobanie do banalnej, molowej harmonii, chociaż wolałbym, żeby John uważniej dobierał audycje.

Już mam zamiar zapytać o muzyczne preferencje dziecka Annette (dochodzę też do wniosku, że łatwiej by się o nim myślało, gdyby jakoś je oznaczyć), kiedy ta ponownie odgarnia włosy z czoła – tym razem prawą ręką – i uderza mnie kontrast pomiędzy lekko zżółciałymi palcami a suchą, bladą skórą twarzy. Połączenie czynników może wskazywać na chorobę – ale tak nie jest. Zażółcenia nie dowodzą słabej kondycji wątroby.

To plamy nikotynowe.

Niepokój uderza we mnie jeszcze _zanim_ zdaję sobie sprawę z jego przyczyny.

Otwieram usta. Widzę, że Annette robi to samo, chce się ustosunkować do mojego oświadczenia. Nie słucham – prześlizguję wzrokiem po rozpychających ubranie wypukłościach jej piersi. Strzępy informacji układają się w logiczną całość. Oznaki wyczerpania organizmu, nałóg tytoniowy, dziecko, _obrączka_.

Gapię się na biust Annette na tyle długo, że dopiero dobitne chrząknięcie przypomina mi, że powinienem przestać. Unoszę brodę i natychmiast zderzam się niesmakiem widocznym w oczach kobiety. Jest zdegustowana – sądzi, że napastowałem ją z dystansu: prostacko, natarczywie, samym wzrokiem.

Teraz zapewne oczekuje mętnego wytłumaczenia. Wyjaśnienie, którym dysponuję, jest klarowne.

– Powinnaś spróbować kozieradki – mówię.

Policzki Annette naprężają się. Wysuwa ramiona do przodu w odruchu obronnym, jednocześnie nieznacznie zaokrąglając plecy, jakby przygotowywała się na cios. Wiem już, że miałem rację.

– Och. – Wargi Annette z powrotem układają się w uśmiech – tym razem gorzkawy – a odcień szoku spełza z nich niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Żadna odpowiedzialna kobieta w okresie laktacji – na dodatek lekarka – nie wprowadzałaby do swojego organizmu toksycznych substancji. Nie intencjonalnie. Skoro Annette pali, musiała stracić pokarm. Zazwyczaj doprowadza do tego dieta niedoborowa i nadwyrężenie organizmu – czemu sprzyja wymagająca praca – w połączeniu ze stresem. To kluczowy faktor: słyszałem, że w podobnych przypadkach psychika ma decydujące znaczenie.

– Przede wszystkim istotny jest brak stresu – werbalizuję myśl.

Annette prycha. Z pewnością budzę jej złość, szastając radami ze swojej pozycji profana – którym jestem. Ostatnia karmiąca kobieta, z którą miałem bezpośrednią styczność, to _moja_ matka.

Mleko matki – o ile należycie się ona odżywia – zawiera wszelkie konieczne minerały oraz witaminy, mnogość aminokwasów a także nienasycone kwasy tłuszczowe. Wiem, że dzieci powinny ssać pierś, by pobierać te składniki uważane za niezbędne do prawidłowego rozwoju. Ze względu na Mary szczerze liczę, że pogłoski o ich nieodzowności są mocno przesadzone (karmiliśmy ją wzbogaconym wapniem i probiotykami mlekiem modyfikowanym o obniżonej zawartości sodu, potasu i chloru). Moi rodzice hołdowali naturze i pozwalali Mycroftowi korzystać z wytworów pęcherzyków mlekowych naszej matki przynajmniej przez trzy lata życia. Nie uchroniło go to ani przed nabyciem alergii na kilka rodzajów pyłków oraz kiwi, ani wyrośnięciem na osobę, na którą wyrósł. Podobno nie zniósł najlepiej przymusowego odstawienia – może dlatego postanowił nigdy więcej nikomu nie zaufać.

Posiłkuję się tym przykładem, kiedy Mary zaczyna kichać a ja zbytnio gnębić jej systemem ochrony przeciwbakteryjnej oraz potencjalnym niedostatkiem makrofagów i neutrofili. Poczucie winy i tak pcha mnie do zwiększenia częstotliwości naszego kontaktu fizycznego, czym mam nadzieję wpływać kojąco na jej układ nerwowy. Choroba to okoliczność łagodząca – John odpuszcza sobie hartowanie Mary samodzielnym zasypianiem, nie egzekwuje nakazu trzymania się z daleka od łóżeczka i udziela mi przyzwolenia na bezustanne trzymanie jej na rękach. Nie ma zresztą wyjścia – ktoś musi to robić. Uspokojenie dręczonej dolegliwościami małej nastarcza trudności, a nie wynajmujemy opiekunki z troski (Johna) o jej stan zdrowia i (mojej) obawy przed obcymi zarazkami.

Zazwyczaj trzeba zacisnąć zęby i przeczekać do momentu, w którym zmordowana gorączką i własnym płaczem Mary zapada w sen. Raz usnęła rozłożona plackiem na moim torsie, a John opatulił ją kocem i pocałował w czoło znajdujące się tak blisko mojej twarzy, że ciepły oddech o zapachu kurczaka w curry owiał mi wargi. Poczułem się dziwnie (co częściowo można złożyć na karb curry – żołądek zawsze wywraca mi się do góry nogami na samą wzmiankę o przyprawie).

Wierzę, że bliski kontakt chroni Mary przed szkodliwymi wyrzutami kortyzolu. W bardziej optymalnych warunkach równowagę hormonalną dziecka zapewnia między innymi regularne przystawianie go do piersi – z aktualnych badań wynika, że większość kobiet nie rezygnuje z tego z własnej woli.

John stwierdził kiedyś co prawda, że w dużej mierze to kwestia aktualnej mody.

– A więc John miał rację. – Annette odzywa się po dłuższym milczeniu. Brzmi nie tak cierpko, jak można by się spodziewać, raczej neutralnie. Wydaje się bardziej przygaszona niż zirytowana.

– Miał? – powtarzam.

Czy powiedział jej, że jestem impertynentem? Kiedy zdążył ją uprzedzić, czego po mnie oczekiwać? Czy zrobił to w formie luźnej wzmianki czy spodziewał się, że się spotkamy? W obawie przed zbyt szerokim wachlarzem możliwych odpowiedzi, pytanie „dlaczego” pozostawiam otwarte.

Nie jestem pewien, jak się czuję z faktem, że John informuje swoich znajomych o moim usposobieniu. Niegdyś nie przykładałem wagi do tego, jakie na kim robię wrażenie. Obecnie nie całkiem podoba mi się, że John uważa za stosowne _przestrzegać_ przede mną ludzi. Właśnie bezpardonowo wchodzę z butami w czyjeś życie, więc rzecz jasna miał rację. Rozpatrywałbym to – skrycie – w kategoriach osobistej porażki (ponieważ w tajemnicy postanowiłem przekonać go, że poszerzyłem zakres kompetencji), gdyby nie nagląca potrzeba, w obliczu której myśl, że John się mnie wstydzi nie tylko mnie nie poraża, ale wręcz ledwie zauważam jej obecność.

Muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego kobieta, której tryb życia oddziałuje negatywnie na zdrowie dziecka, nie wprowadzi koniecznych zmian.

Wyjaśnienie jest proste – bo nie ma wyboru. Póki co Annette udziela odpowiedzi na inne pytanie:

– Mówił, że jesteś znakomitym detektywem – co lekko zbija mnie  tropu. Mój tok myślenia zdążył potoczyć się w innym kierunku.

– Znaczącą rolę odgrywa odpowiednia dieta – mruczę pod nosem, żeby przywrócić rozmowę na poprzedni tor.

Nie zależy mi na właściwym rozwoju bezimiennego dziecka Annette. Nie chcę jej urazić. Nie chcę się też przysłużyć, tylko dowiedzieć – a raczej usłyszeć – co powoduje w niej tak silne napięcie.

Annette mierzy mnie uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Mój mąż był taki sam – oznajmia i tym samym oba wątki zazębiają się i łączą w jeden. – Czasem tylko zerknął, i już wiedział.

 _Był_. Wraz z rozwianiem wątpliwości przychodzi wyraźne ukłucie bólu pod mostkiem. To oznaka lęku, którego miałem nadzieję więcej nie doświadczać – przynajmniej odkąd John  wydobył się z odrętwienia po śmierci Mary i stało się jasne, że zamierza przyczyniać się do przywrócenia homeostazy na Baker Street, a nie poza nią. Wizja zakłócenia budzi sprzeciw objawiający się kolejnym skurczem mięśni międzyżebrowych

– Co się z nim stało? – brnę. Przeczuwam, że jeżeli nie zrobię tego teraz, zacznę udawać, że się tym nie kłopoczę.

– Zginął w wypadku. – Annette uśmiecha się łagodnie, co daje dość makabryczny efekt. – Wybrał się na spływ kajakowy w Quintana Roo. Nie odnaleziono nawet jego ciała.

Ach. Przez głowę przemyka mi powidok okularów Magnussena, z których usiłowałem wyczytać jego słaby punkt (naprawdę brałem to pod uwagę?) i przypominam sobie, jak często moje dedukcje uwzględniające Johna okazywały się uwłaczająco chybione. Byłem wtedy oszołomiony wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi wokół nas – i między nami – oraz otępiały od pokaźnych dawek morfiny pompowanych mi w żyły, co nie stanowiło szczęśliwej kombinacji. Wydawało mi się, że od tego czasu moje władze umysłowe zdążyły się zregenerować: a jednak wchodząc w pomieszczenia wziąłem za flirt coś, co w rzeczywistości było nicią porozumienia – charakterystyczną dla ludzi, których losy życiowe ułożyły się bliźniaczo podobnie.

Czy nie tego właśnie szuka John? Kogoś, kto go wesprze w kryzysie albo wytrąci z marazmu, nada kierunek egzystencji? Najpierw ja wciągnąłem go w zbrodnię, a potem Mary zassała w miłość, kiedy przebywałem w Serbii martwy i dla świata, i dla Johna. John miał mnóstwo romansów, ale zaangażował się na głębszym poziomie akurat wtedy, kiedy przechodził fazę żałoby. Niewtajemniczenie go w plan rozprawienia się z Moriartym uznaję za jeden z największych błędów mojego życia – nie rozpamiętuję go zbyt często głównie dlatego, że zawiązany w jego wyniku związek Johna z Mary zaowocował poczęciem dziecka.

Głupotą byłoby sądzić, że John _całkowicie_ uporał się ze śmiercią żony – lub że kiedykolwiek wypleni z siebie wszelkie sprzężone z tym uczucia – ale myślałem, że utrata Mary eliminuje groźbę ulokowania uczucia w innym obiekcie.

Poprawiam się natychmiast: John nie poszukuje obiektu, lecz podmiotu. Partnera do prawdziwej rozmowy; kogoś, kto wykaże się autentycznym zrozumieniem i otoczy nienachalną akceptacją. Ta potrzeba tkwiła w nim tak samo, jak pociąg do niebezpieczeństwa.

Kto mógłby zaspokoić ją lepiej, niż kobieta, która na pewnym etapie straciła męża i pozostała sama z dzieckiem?

Ja nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem. Nie wykluczam za to, że pewnego dnia mogę pozostać sam _bez_ dziecka.

– Przykro mi – mówię głucho.

To nieprawda. Nie jest mi przykro – jest mi _słabo_. Czuję się wybitnie niekomfortowo, a jeżeli bardzo się nie postaram, za chwilę poczuję się zdruzgotany.

Annette otwiera usta. Zauważam, że nieznacznie drżą.

– Cóż. – Zapada długa cisza. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach Annette sięga do tylnej kieszeni i wyciąga z niej pogięte pudełko. – To może jeszcze potrwać. – Wskazuje w stronę korytarza, a później przenosi wzrok na wyjątkowo wąskie drzwi z napisem „wyjście ewakuacyjne” (z pewnością nie spełnia ono wymogów BHP). – Wyjdziemy na papierosa?

Poprawiam szalik. Następnie kładę kres galopującym wyobrażeniom, siłą woli spychając je do roboczej przegródki przeznaczonej na treści, przed którymi i tak nie ucieknę.

– Dziękuję – odpowiadam. Na myśl o papierosach ślina napływa mi do ust. Wyobrażam sobie, jak zbawienny kłąb nikotyny wypełnia mi płuca, po czym zmuszam kąciki warg do uniesienia się w powściągliwym uśmiechu. – Nie palę.

 

***

 

Muzyczka tematyczna:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ebkce5ukn4>  GLEN HANSARD – This Gift

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wierzcie lub nie, ale nadal dobrze mi się piszę, aliści... no właśnie: Czynnik Rozpraszający źle się czuje ze swoją rolą i postanowił stać się Czynnikiem Motywującym, a że jestem człowiekiem podatnym na naciski, to zdaje się, że zmusi mnie do ukończenia tego projektu ;p 
> 
> UWAGI DO ROZDZIAŁU:  
> \- dygresja na dygresji  
> \- o ewentualny nadmiar fluffu pretensję proszę zgłaszać do Gatissa, bo gdyby nie sezon 3, z pewnością koncept na "fabułę" jak i konstrukt postaci nie przyszedłby mi do głowy  
> \- proces myślowy Sherlocka wykańcza kolejno jego, autora i czytelników w liczbie dwóch: zapowiadam więc tzw. akcję na następny rozdział ;) (z naciskiem na tak zwaną) 
> 
> BETA:  
> wierny Kakashi Pitt

 

John zabiera mi nosidło, torbę oraz Mary i zostawia z niczym.

Idę przed nimi, co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie i rozważając figuratywność tej sytuacji. Żywię nadzieję, że popadam w paranoję, jak wtedy, gdy oskarżyłem Johna o celowe rozmrożenie parafinowanego hipokampu, który planowałem później rozkroić (w istocie w całej dzielnicy nastąpiła awaria prądu). Przy odrobinie szczęścia okaże się, się właśnie wizualizuję sobie obraz hipotetycznej patchworkowej rodziny Johna dlatego, że mam problem z odróżnianiem rzeczywistości od fikcji. 

Usilnie staram się odczuć jako rzeczywistość chwilę obecną – w której John depcze mi po stopach, a Mary ciągnie za kołnierz – ale zaraz pod powieki wkrada mi się Annette i otacza Johna bardzo seksualną wyrozumiałością.

Kilkukrotnie zerkam przez ramię na Mary, żeby przywrócić się do porządku. W końcu John nakazuje mi przestać włazić mu pod nogi. Zwalniam więc i razem  wychodzimy przed szpital. John o czymś opowiada – zdaje się, że o jakiejś konferencji, na którą został wytypowany jako przedstawiciel oddziału – ale nie mogę się skupić i zbywam go mruknięciami, co zapewne uznaje za całkiem normalne.

Drogę do domu pokonujemy taksówką. Nie są one wyposażone w foteliki samochodowe (prawo zezwala na przejazd dziecka do lat trzech na tylnym siedzeniu). Nie możemy nawet przypiąć Mary pasami – jest tak malutka, że mogłaby wyślizgnąć się pod spodem, a w razie wypadku pas staje się śmiertelnym zagrożenie, ponieważ miażdży delikatne organy wewnętrzne. Mimo że statystyki wskazują, że brytyjskie drogi należą do najbezpieczniejszych na świecie, i tak ginie na nich średnio pięć osób dziennie. Próbowałem więc namówić Johna, abyśmy wrócili metrem, ale tylko go zirytowałem, napomykając, że z uwagi na wczesną godzinę limit wypadków samochodowych z pewnością jeszcze się nie wyczerpał. John uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zmarszczki na jego czole zaczęły przypominać fałdy i stwierdził, że bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, kto uczył mnie, na czym polega statystyka, bo zdaje mu się, że mylę ją z gusłami. Potem ziewnął szeroko i zapytał, czy w ogóle spałem.

– Tak – odparłem, przecierając powieki. Nie kłamałem, bowiem podczas przejażdżki metrem do szpitala nieopatrznie przyłożyłem policzek do głowy Mary i faktycznie przysnąłem. Pytanie przypomniało mi jednak, że czuję się niewyspany. Podczas gdy usiłowałem powstrzymać mimowolne ziewnięcie (przeczytałem gdzieś, że ziewaniem „zarażają się” przede wszystkim ludzie wysoce empatyczni, do których przecież nie należę), John złapał taksówkę i wpakował Mary do środka.

Następnie obcesowo wepchnął mnie do samochodu od drugiej strony. Normalnie odczuwam pewną przyjemność ulegając jego woli, ale tym razem pozwoliłem na to wyłącznie ze względu na Mary. Uważam decyzję Johna za egoistyczną – mała uwielbia jeździć metrem – ale przynajmniej poprosił kierowcę, żeby jechał powoli i ostrożnie.

– Proszę nie jechać _zbyt_ powoli – dodaję, kiedy suniemy Guilford Street z prędkością śmieciarki. – Niska prędkość sprzyja generowaniu agresji innych użytkowników drogi. Niech pan jedzie płynnie.

Taksówkarz posyła mi w lusterku nieprzychylne spojrzenie, a John uśmiecha się sztucznie, chwyta Mary pod pachami i przekłada ją na moje kolana, mówiąc:

– Trzymaj – jakby była workiem zakupów,  po czym zaczyna grzebać po kieszeniach. – To dla pana – mówi, pochylając się do przodu i wciskając kierowcy pomięty banknot. – Przepraszam za fatygę. – Zerka na mnie i ścisza głos: – Zadowolony?

Najbardziej zadowolony jest kierowca – w końcu właśnie wzbogacił się o dziesięć funtów. Raczej nie można nazwać tego niedogodnością. Jestem zajęty stabilizowaniem Mary w pozycji pionowej (domaga się, aby umożliwić jej wyglądanie za okno), więc nie odpowiadam.

Po chwili John trąca mój łokieć końcami palców.

– Nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać. Mogłeś się przespać. Wiesz, że nic by jej się nie stało, jeżeli włożyłbyś ją na godzinę do kojca, prawda?

Jego głos jest łagodny. Lubię, gdy zwraca się do mnie tym tonem. Wyraźnie pobrzmiewa w nim sarkazm, ale wyraża także coś, co zidentyfikowałem jako troskę dopiero, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że w podobny sposób John zazwyczaj mówi do Mary. Oczywiście wtedy jego wypowiedzi pozbawione są kpiny, za to nasycone czułością. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby John traktował kogoś z taką delikatnością i obserwowanie go w interakcji z córką z początku wprawiało mnie swoją intymnością w skrępowanie. Z czasem ta bliskość zaczęła wywoływać we mnie niepokojąco irracjonalną potrzebę bycia _zaopiekowanym._ Podobny pomysł zdaje się nie tylko zbyt zuchwały, ale przede wszystkim niedorzeczny – dorosły człowiek nie powinien stawać się zazdrosny o uwagę poświęcaną niemowlakowi. Wiem, że Mary jest i będzie dla Johna priorytetem, a ponieważ jest priorytetem także dla mnie, akceptacja tego przychodzi mi bez trudu.

Nie jestem zaborczy, ale obawiam się, że mogłem zrobić się nieco zachłanny. Jeszcze niedawno w pełni satysfakcjonował mnie fakt, że John wraca na Baker Street i będziemy wspólnie mieszkali, a teraz pożądam jego troski. Przyznam, że chwilami trochę mnie to przeraża.

Może gdybym w dzieciństwie pozwalał się przytulać osobom, które akurat miały ochotę to robić, zaspokoiłbym te zabawne potrzeby raz na zawsze. Byłoby to bardziej dopuszczalne wtedy niż teraz (choć zdaje się, że wówczas miałem na ten temat inne zdanie). Niestety, odkąd pamiętam, kierowałem swoje zainteresowanie w stronę ludzi, towarzystwo których nie dawało mi wielu powodów do zadowolenia, za to przyczyniało się do sukcesywnego zwiększania poziomu frustracji.

Ściągam czapkę z głowy Mary. Zaraz owiewa mnie zapach szamponu Johnson’s Baby i przyjemność, jaką czerpię z nacisku opuszek palców Johna na mój rękaw, znika. Odzywają się za to niepokój i rozdrażnienie: nie chcą mnie opuścić od wizyty w szpitalu. Są szczególnie uciążliwe w kontraście z rozluźnieniem doświadczanym przeze mnie o poranku – odczuwam dziwny żal za tym straconym uczuciem. Teraz poczucie uszczerbku potęguje irytacja, ponieważ John doskonale wie, co sądzę o używaniu kosmetyków zawierających szkodliwą dla zdrowia czwartorzędową sól amoniową. Wciąż wyczuwalna na bawełnianym materiale czapeczki rumiankowa woń przypomina mi, że John nie liczy się z moim zdaniem.

Stwierdził co prawda, że jeżeli o niego chodzi, to mogę nawet warzyć szampony z łopianu – zgodził się też na zakup zestawu Baby Organic – nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zamiast dokupić nowy przydział w momencie zużycia poprzedniego, sięga po pierwszą lepszą butelkę z drogerii.

Wiem, że nie lubi marnotrawstwa – zużył cały flakon domowej mikstury z naturalnego mydła marsylskiego, kiedy się okazało, że Mary jest uczulona na wkropioną do środka lawendę – i nie chce potem wyrzucać naszpikowanych glikolami produktów, twierdząc, że robię z igły widły i jak tak dalej pójdzie, wszyscy popadniemy w nerwicę.

Przy odpowiednim zaangażowaniu nerwica jest w pełni uleczalna, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych rodzajów raka, ale John uważa taki tok myślenia za zbytnio wydumany.

Mnę czapkę w dłoni.

– Nie odbierałeś – mruczę pod nosem. – Pomyślałem, że będziesz się martwił.

John śmieje się cicho.

– Szkoda, że nie pomyślałeś, żeby włączyć telefon.

 _Powinienem_. Żaden kontrargument nie przychodzi mi na myśl, więc przytykam brodę do główki Mary, opieram czoło o szybę i wzruszam ramionami.

– Mhm.

Czuję się dość spięty. Być może podświadomie emanuję wyrzutem, bo po chwili John powiadamia:

– Zadzwoniłem do pani Hudson – co brzmi jak usprawiedliwienie. – Notabene… – Znacząco zwiesza głos: robi to, gdy chce mnie skarcić. – Dzwonili twoi rodzice.

Rodzice. Zazwyczaj wizja kontaktu z nimi budzi moją niechęć. Nasze spotkania przez lata z reguły zaczynały się serią użaleń nad stanem mojego mieszkania i ciała oraz domniemanym stanem ducha, kończyły zaś wymuszeniem paru przyrzeczeń dotyczących prawidłowego odżywiania i ustabilizowania zegara biologicznego. Ojciec ustępował matce dla świętego spokoju, a mnie po wszystkim bolała głowa i musiałem natychmiast odreagować paleniem, łamiąc tym samym swoje czcze obietnice. Rzuciłem nałóg, jeszcze zanim Mary pojawiła się na Baker Street, przewidując, że i tak tego nie uniknę, więc odzyskanie równowagi nie byłoby już takie proste.

Na szczęście Mary absorbuje moją matkę bardziej niż ja.

Porzuciła wreszcie nadzieję, że Mycroft postanowi oddać ojczyźnie cześć, produkując nowych obywateli. Obecnie ulega złudzeniu, że Mary jest jej wnuczką. To zinternalizowane przekonanie było źródłem paru żenujących sytuacji, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazało się korzystne, bo John faktycznie pożyczył sobie moich rodziców na dziadków dla małej.

Wydarzyło się to w dzień chrztu, kiedy zaprosił na obiad wszystkich obecnych na ceremonii. Nie mogę powiedzieć, by należała do szczególnie udanych. John był przygnębiony i małomówny przez całe przedpołudnie, jego siostra wyraźnie dodała sobie animuszu alkoholem, pani Hudson spaliła keks, a moi rodzice zmusili Mycrofta, żeby przybył do kościoła. Obecność Mycrofta jeszcze nigdy nie poprawiła nikomu humoru – na dodatek wytworzyła dysproporcję pomiędzy ilością członków mojej rodziny a rodziny Johna, co robiło wrażenie, jakbyśmy przyszli tam świętować coś _mojego_. Nie ciągnie mnie do rytuałów, więc gdybym naprawdę zapragnął coś celebrować ( _co?_ ), z pewnością nie robiłbym tego w kościele, z Mycroftem w pobliżu.

 Jako ojciec chrzestny miałem trzymać Mary na rękach (właściwie zapytałem Johna, czy powinienem, a on odparł: „jeżeli chcesz” i na tym stanęło), w związku z czym znalazłem się przed ołtarzem, z Molly przy jednym boku, a Johnem przy drugim oraz świadomością, że cała rodzina czai mi się za plecami, a także ze wzrastającym poczuciem doniosłości chwili. Nie potrafiłem się z niego otrząsnąć nawet po zakończeniu uroczystości. Zapewne właśnie w wyniku tego otumanienia wylądowałem na środku rozłożonego na podłodze koca, demonstrując Molly, jak sprawne są palce Mary. W połowie prezentacji Mary z zadziwiającą siłą złapała mnie za włosy, a drugą piąstką schwyciła koniec kucyka pochylającej się nad nią Molly, tak że uderzyliśmy o siebie czołami.

– Wyglądacie jak wyjęci z „Baby London Magazine” – powiedział John bezbarwnym głosem, podczas gdy Mary wypuściła bańkę śliny prosto w mój podbródek. Następnie podniósł się z fotela i uznał, że idzie do kuchni pokroić keks (który przecież zwęglił się dokumentnie kilka godzin wcześniej).

– Zostanę z Mary – powiedziała Molly. Uznałem to za sugestię, by pójść za Johnem, toteż poszedłem. Zastałem go stojącego przed otwartą szafką, wpatrującego się w moją zachomikowaną tam awaryjną paczkę papierosów w taki sposób, jakby miał zamiar zapalić (czyli z zaciętą miną osoby doprowadzonej do ostateczności).

Skarbonizowany keks leżał w pobliżu syczącego czajnika, nie wyglądając zachęcająco, chyba że dla kogoś, kto cierpi w wyniku nadmiernej fermentacji jelitowej.

– Powinienem pójść do piekarni? – zapytałem. 

John spojrzał na mnie nieobecnym wzrokiem, tak że poczułem się nieprzyjemnie przejrzysty.

– Słucham?

– Piekarnia – powtórzyłem z naciskiem – keks – a ponieważ John odpowiedział na to jedynie nieuważnym mruknięciem, byłem zmuszony zadecydować sam:

– Pójdę.

Na Baker Street _nie ma_ piekarni (są za to trzy Prêt à Manger), dlatego do mieszkania wróciłem dopiero po trzydziestu siedmiu minutach, taszcząc dwa keksy polane białym lukrem, niezbyt pieczołowicie owinięte w papier. Wspiąłem się po schodach, kończąc oskubywać wierzch ciasta z kandyzowanych wiśni, i stanąłem obok opierającego się o framugę drzwi Johna, akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak Molly popełnia potworne faux pas, mówiąc:

–  Chcesz iść do babci? – podając Mary _mojej_ matce.

Poczułem, jak gorąco rozlewa mi się po twarzy, a potem przenosi gdzieś w okolice szyi. Pod wpływem adrenaliny na chwilę zapomniałem, że dzieje się tak za sprawą mojego (zdradzieckiego) współczulnego układu nerwowego – świadomość ta zresztą niewiele mi pomogła, jako że nie udało mi się okiełznać reakcji siłą woli. Tkwiłem więc w miejscu jak sparaliżowany, dotkliwie świadomy każdego z moich rozszerzonych, pełnych krwi naczynek. Uchwyciłem spojrzenie Mycrofta i ku swojemu przerażeniu odkryłem w nim wyraźny odcień współczucia – naturalnej reakcji na uniwersalny sygnał zażenowania, pokrywający aktualnie moje policzki.

Jestem przyzwyczajony do przypisywania nam więzi, która w rzeczywistości nas nie łączy. Nigdy nie przykładałem  wagi do tych domysłów (do momentu, w którym ciągłe sprostowania Johna nie stały się irytujące), a nagle zaczęły mnie obchodzić do tego stopnia, że Mycroft postanowił mnie _żałować_.

Molly poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Ja… – bąknęła. – Przepraszam…

Na jej twarzy pojawiły się różowe placki – myśl, że przypominają moje, zdała się porażająca. Ogarnęła mnie przemożna potrzeba, żeby jakoś zaprzeczyć sytuacji, więc z trudem przeniosłem wzrok na Johna, jednocześnie żałując, że nie poddałem się sympaktetomii jeszcze w dzieciństwie.

– Chciałbym, żeby było jasne, że jest dla mnie zupełnie klarowne… – rozpocząłem, co miało oznaczać, że nie próbuję przywłaszczać sobie niczego, co do mnie nie należy. Wypowiedź mogła nie być równie czytelna jak moje intencje, zrobiłem więc przerwę na przełknięcie nadmiaru śliny, która pod wpływem zdenerwowania zebrała mi się w ustach. Zanim zdążyłem zastanowić się, co dalej, John wciął się w mój spowolniony proces myślowy, pytając:

– Masz coś przeciwko? – po czym potarł brew i popatrzył spod niej wyczekująco.

– Hm? – chrząknąłem.

– Czy masz coś przeciwko – powtórzył John powoli, tak jak robi to, kiedy uważa, że zrozumienie zagadnienia przekracza moje możliwości poznawcze. Zdarzało mi się nie pojmować oczywistych sygnałów, ale także mylnie interpretować zachowania, które nie niosły ze sobą żadnej naddanej treści, dlatego wolałem poczekać, aż John mi wyjaśni, czego oczekuje.

– Przeciwko…?

John wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Lubię, kiedy się uśmiecha, byłem więc gotowy nadal robić z siebie idiotę, jeżeli miałbym go tym rozbawiać. Punktuje mnie, ilekroć zdarza mi się zarumienić (nie jestem pewien, czy gdzieś tego nie zapisuje). Moja skóra zaróżowia się na ogół pod wpływem ciepła, wilgoci i odczynników chemicznych – nad parującymi fiolkami, zupą albo pod prysznicem – ale bywa, że John wmawia mi zawstydzenie tak długo, aż w końcu robię się zdeprymowany samym podejrzeniem. John rzadko przepuszcza okazję do złośliwości. Zazwyczaj droczy się ze mną, jeżeli uda mu się przyłapać mnie na czymś bardzo ludzkim – jak wtedy, kiedy chciałem zakpić z jego ciągot do pornografii, a zamiast tego obejrzałem _Titanica_ , albo gdy zastał na Baker Street Janine, albo kiedy kupiłem Mycroftowi prezent na święta (który w zamierzeniu miał położyć kres jego przygodzie z dietą Pierre’a Dukana, i który ostatecznie skonsumowałem sam, doszedłszy do wniosku, że za bardzo się starałem przy wyborze).

Tym razem uśmiech Johna zdawał się nie zwiastować przytyków.  Podjąłem nieśmiałe podejrzenie, że to jeden z tych rzadkich uśmiechów, pojawiających się w szczególnych chwilach i poprzedzających szczególne doznania. Doświadczyłem ich zaledwie kilka razy w życiu. Mój hipokamp spoił ów specyficzny rodzaj uśmiechu z wrażeniami zmysłowymi tak ściśle, że na jego widok na języku pojawił mi się smak… mleka.

Ośrodki smaku i węchu wiążą się funkcjonalnie z układem limbicznym, odpowiedzialnym za stany emocjonalne takie jak złość, strach czy obrzydzenie, ale także _przyjemność._ W pierwszych miesiącach życia Mary John często nosił ją na rękach, przytrzymując jej główkę, żeby mogła obserwować otoczenie. Ja z kolei w milczeniu wodziłem za nimi wzrokiem, ponieważ w tamtym okresie nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jaka przypada mi rola i jak powinienem się zachowywać. Pewnego wieczora po skończonym karmieniu John odłożył butelkę i stanął obok stołu kuchennego – a róg koca owiniętego wokół Mary opadł mi na nadgarstek – i powiedział: „możesz ją potrzymać”, tym samym ściszonym tonem, jakim przed chwilą zwracał się do córki. Instynktownie przechyliłem się przez jego ramię i bez namysłu przycisnąłem wargi do małych ust Mary. Od razu przestraszyłem się, że stało się coś niewłaściwego, a wizja mrowia wirusów i bakterii zasiedlających się w organizmie Mary sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się słabo. Podniosłem głowę. John patrzył na mnie z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

Ścisnąłem jego łokieć.

– Boże, John – jęknąłem. – Czy ja zaraziłem ją opryszczką?

– Nie masz opryszczki, Sherlock – odparł John z niezachwianą pewnością i chwila ta na zawsze skojarzyła mi się z ciepłem jego ręki, miękką fakturą koca, słodkim smakiem skóry Mary oraz poczuciem, że wszystko jest w najdoskonalszym porządku.

John dysponuje mocą natychmiastowego przywracania ładu. Nieco mnie to przeraża, ponieważ tym samym posiada również moc, by zburzyć go w jednej sekundzie. Same jego nastroje niekiedy wytrącają mnie z równowagi – zwłaszcza fakt, że nie jestem w stanie na nie wpłynąć – ale czasem jeden gest potrafi wyzwolić z udręki. 

Tak też stało się, kiedy w końcu powiedział:

– Przeciwko temu, żebym pożyczył dla Mary twoich rodziców – momentalnie wyzwalając w moim organizmie dziwną sensację.

Ulga eksplodowała mi pod żebrami tętniącą gorącem falą przywiązania i odpłynęła w stronę łydek. Nieznacznie ugięły się pode mną nogi. Rozpoznałem, że to jeden z momentów, w których coś pcha mnie, by uzewnętrznić stan ducha w formie werbalnej. W tej fazie (przeżywam ją od czasu do czasu) mam ochotę zarzucić Johna wyznaniami takimi jak: „chcę być z wami”, „ufam ci” lub nawet „jestem twój”. Wszystko – jak podejrzewam – po to, aby przedłużyć wrażenie emocjonalnego spełnienia i znowu poczuć tę samą _pewność_ , którą dostałem od Johna, gdy pozwolił mi całować swoją córkę.

Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się rzeczywiście dokonać wspomnianej manifestacji uczuć, ponieważ w podobnych okolicznościach moje ciało znajduje się w stadium zupełnej niekoherencji z umysłem. Jedyne, co jestem w stanie robić, to stać i czekać, aż przejdę w etap skrępowania i wyrzutów sumienia – kiedy to zazwyczaj jestem zadowolony z własnej inercji, ponieważ mierzenie się ze skutkami deklaracji mogłoby okazać się ponad siły.

– Nie – wyrzuciłem więc głosem zduszonych od wibrujących mi w klatce piersiowej emocji, a potem już tylko obserwowałem, jak John podchodzi do mojej matki i pokazuje, jak Mary lubi, żeby masować jej brzuszek.

Nigdy nie postrzegałem rodziny jako przydatnej bardziej niż teraz (rzecz jasna, wyjąwszy Mycrofta: ze swoimi małymi uszczypliwościami stanowi utrapienie większe niż kiedykolwiek). W obecnej konfiguracji – jako posiadacz rodziców mianowanych dla małej dziadkami – jestem bowiem niezastąpiony. Niestety, wcale nie wynika z tego, abym był niezbędny na co dzień. Nie jest wykluczone, że pewnego dnia John postanowi wypożyczyć kogoś w zastępstwo na matkę i żonę, a wtedy okażę się _niezastąpionym_ wujkiem Sherlockiem, którego koniecznie należy odwiedzić podczas weekendowego wypadu do Londynu.

Naraz orientuję się, że John mówi właśnie coś podobnego.

– Hm? – mruczę. Czuję się rozbity.

– Twoi rodzice. Przyjeżdżają do Londynu.

– Dlaczego dzwonili do ciebie?

– _Zawsze_ dzwonią do mnie. Ponieważ ty _nigdy_ nie odbierasz.

Oczywiście przesadza. Chcę zaznaczyć, że jest wprost przeciwnie: odbieram _zawsze_ – pod warunkiem, że matka dzwoni odpowiednio długo i wytrwale. Nie zmuszę jej do kultywowania cierpliwości. Nie chcę wchodzić w pyskówkę, więc zaciskam usta i przez prawie minutę słucham, jak John nalega, abym pamiętał, że pracuje na etat, w związku z czym nie może dłużej piastować stanowiska mojego osobistego sekretarza.

Zaczyna mnie boleć głowa.

John wzdycha.

– Zatrzymają się u Mycrofta, ale chcą zobaczyć Mary. Pojutrze albo w niedzielę. Postaram się wyjść trochę wcześniej ze szpitala, ale nie obiecuję, że mi się uda, więc ty będziesz musiał przygotować jedzenie albo załatwić coś z miasta. Wiesz, coś, co nie będzie w sposób oczywisty _kupione_. Cokolwiek wybierzesz, nie bierz do tego keczupu w saszetkach.

Ostatnio wziąłem majonez, więc oskarżenie jest kompletnie bezpodstawne. Robię się zirytowany. Wiem, że majonez (tudzież keczup) wiąże się z rozdrażnieniem tylko pośrednio. Tak naprawdę złoszczę się, ponieważ John pozwolił mi uwierzyć, że jesteśmy całością – a ja musiałem sobie w którymś momencie wyobrazić, że będę się bez przeszkód nurzał w tym uczuciu – podczas gdy realnie jestem dla niego powodem utyskiwania, a on przyczyną mojego niepokoju.

Nagle odczuwam przypływ zupełnie irracjonalnej tęsknoty – John jest przecież obok – więc wtulam brodę w rękaw kurtki Mary i zaczynam tłumaczyć jej mechanizm działania mafii taksówkowej w krajach nadbałtyckich.

– Słuchaj, Sherlock – odzywa się John. – Chciałbym…

– Wszystko dobrze się skończyło – wtrącam defensywnie. Opowiadam Mary tylko historie, w których triumfuje szeroko pojęta sprawiedliwość, jak w starych kryminałach. – I niczego nie imputowałem… – dodaję, niechętnie zerkając na kierowcę, który łypie na mnie w lusterku równie nieprzychylnie.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Dzięki, że  z nią zostałeś. – John delikatnie chwyta Mary na wyciągniętą rączkę. – Wiem, że miałeś się spotkać z Lestrade’em.

To jeszcze bardziej warzy mi humor. John sądzi, że robię mu przysługę, a nie wykonuję swój obowiązek. Szczerze mówiąc, wolę, kiedy mnie ruga za nieporządek w lodówce albo jakieś inne domowe uchybienia, niż kiedy prosi, abym zajął się Mary – takim tonem, jakby myślał, że zmusza mnie do czegoś, od czego chciałbym się uchylić.

– W porządku – mamroczę.

O Lestrade’a troszczę się mniej więcej tak samo, jak o kolejność planet Układu Słonecznego (i o to, czy należy do nich Pluton). Od dawna podrzuca mi tylko arcynudne sprawy wymagające tak niewielkiej dozy pomyślunku, że nawet Anderson byłby w stanie je rozwiązać. Naprawdę zajmujące intrygi skończyły się wraz z Moriartym. O te średniego kalibru musiałbym się prosić, a mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Mimo to po powrocie na Baker Street przewracam się z boku na bok na kanapie tak długo, że w końcu postanawiam do niego oddzwonić. Szybko zaczynam żałować, Lestrade zbywa bowiem sprawę przedawnionego morderstwa beztroskim stwierdzeniem, że nic się nie stanie, jak jeszcze trochę poczeka (doprawdy?), a zamiast tego usiłuje wyciągnąć mnie _do pubu_.

– Do pubu, Lestrade? – powtarzam z odrazą. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że pójdę z tobą do pubu?

Inspektor potwierdza, a następnie przez dłuższą chwilę naciska, stosując argumenty _ad hominem_ , którym opieram się bez żadnego wysiłku.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chciałeś zadzwonić do Johna?

– À propos Johna… – Lestrade chrząka. – Jeżelibyś mógł… hm… nie wspominaj mu tym.

To wyzwala we mnie pewne zainteresowanie. Lestrade wyczuwa szansę i nie chce podać mi powodu, zgadzam się więc na spotkanie tylko po to, aby go poznać. Wybieram najprostszy sposób: zwlekam się z kanapy i idę do kuchni, gdzie John uzupełnia rozpiskę dla Elaine (wysoce niekompetentnej opiekunki Mary). 

– Coś ciekawego?

– Lestrade chce się ze mną spotkać. Prywatnie.

– Tak? – pyta John, nie wykazując oznak zaskoczenia, co oznacza tylko tyle, że nie słuchał zbyt uważnie. –  To…

– Podejrzane? – wchodzę mu w słowo.

– …miłe?

 Przekazuję mu szczegółowo treść rozmowy, utrzymuje jednak, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Lestrade pragnie zataić przed nim nasze (potencjalne) spotkanie.

– Może uważa, że za dużo siedzisz w domu i przyda ci się trochę rozrywki? – podsuwa.

Uważam przypuszczenie za równie absurdalne, jak fakt, iż John najwyraźniej jest przekonany, że jego rozbudowane pouczenia spotkają się ze zrozumieniem Elaine. Zerkam na kartkę, kiedy John wychodzi do toalety i stwierdzam, że użył zdecydowanie za dużo „jeżeli” oraz „kiedy”. Elaine nie jest na tyle bystra, by zinternalizować równie wiele zastrzeżeń (na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej używała eksplikacji typu: „eeee” i „hmmm”). Nie rozumiem, dlaczego John upiera się, żeby ją zatrudniać – wiem, że poradzilibyśmy sobie sami, ponieważ i tak zawsze mam na nią oko na wypadek, gdyby wpadło jej do głowy uśpić Mary nad gazem. Ukrywam swoją czujność przed Johnem. Raz o tym napomknąłem, a on kazał mi nie popadać w obsesję i wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że nie pożyczę od Mycrofta kamery celem zamontowania jej w trzewiach pluszowego królika (jakbym mógł zrobić coś takiego – przyjmowanie przysługi od Mycrofta to zawsze transakcja wiązana).

Elaine jest córką jednej z przyjaciółek pani Hudson, co stanowi dla Johna wystarczającą rekomendację. Obawia się, że zbytnia ostrożność zostałaby uznana za afront. Ja jestem zdania, że ostrożność jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, _w przeciwieństwie_ do nadmiernej ufności.  Nie słyszałem, aby ktokolwiek _nie_ wpadł w szok na wieść o tym, że jego dziecko pojono makowinami, a przecież zdarza się to stosunkowo często.

Odwracam kartkę i dopisuję drukowanymi literami, rozciągając przekaz na całą długość strony:

_PŁACZ **=** SYGNAŁ ALARMOWY _ _\--- > NIE NALEŻY IGNOROWAĆ_

 

Po namyśle dorysowuję jeszcze kilka wykrzykników. Mogę się założyć, że jeżeli Elaine czyta jakąkolwiek literaturę, to taką, w której stanowią one podstawowy środek wyrazu.

Podejmuję postanowienie, by tym razem także trzymać rękę na pulsie, John wysyła mnie jednak do bankomatu. Chyba nie ma już do mnie żalu o zdefraudowanie jego pieniędzy na pilny zakup wodoszczelnego aparatu do nurkowania oraz pary oryginalnych wellingtonów. Wracam po kwadransie z pięćdziesięcioma funtami w kieszeni. Elaine jeszcze się nie pojawiła, zostawiam je więc na stole. Chciałbym zwrócić Johnowi uwagę, że rozrzutność w obliczu niespłaconego kredytu nie jest szczególnie rozsądna, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Dług właściwy stanowi konsekwencję zalegania z ratami po weselu i idiotycznie kosztownej podróży poślubnej - John zaniedbał spłaty wobec bardziej naglących wydatków związanych narodzinami Mary i śmiercią jej matki. Obecnie wzmianka o kredycie nie przypomina więc o weselu, lecz o _pogrzebie_ , a to temat, którego staram się unikać zarówno w rozmowach, jak i rozmyślaniach.

Od tych ostatnich i tak boli mnie głowa. Ciskam płaszcz na fotel, a sam kładę się na kanapie zmęczony myśleniem i zaskakująco wycieńczony odbytą wyprawą.

Gdy się budzę, dom jest cichy, ciemny i opustoszały. Nieznośnie kłuje mnie kark, ale i tak zachowuję pozycję horyzontalną jeszcze niemal minutę, podczas której rejestruję, że jestem okryty kocem, a moje stopy spoczywają na przeciwległym w stosunku do głowy podłokietniku, pozbawione butów.

John nie cierpi śladów błota na meblach.

Podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej i rozcieram kark, rozglądając się nie do końca przytomnie - jeżeli temperatura otoczenia jest zbyt wysoka, otrzeźwienie z senności zajmuje mi proporcjonalnie więcej czasu. Ani Johna, ani obuwia nie lokalizuję w zasięgu wzroku. Musi być już koło osiemnastej, co oznacza, że Elaine musiała już wyjść, a John zamknął się na piętrze wraz z Mary (chociaż w salonie jest więcej miejsca), ja zaś przespałem całe „Pointless”.

Zmywam z podłogi ewentualne zanieczyszczenia, na wypadek, gdyby John zdecydował się jednak znieść Mary do kuchni, żeby przesypywać kaszę (co zapewnia doskonałą stymulację sensoryczną, ale trzeba uważać, bo Mary czasem chce wepchnąć sobie pełną garść gryki do jamy ustnej). Istnieje na to jedynie niewielka szansa, ale mam cichą nadzieję, że przynajmniej John nie uśpi sam siebie lekturą „Pszczółek” i zejdzie do salonu obejrzeć powtórkę teleturnieju na sieciowym kanale BBC One.

Mam wrażenie, że powinienem się czymś zająć,  więc idę do kuchni. Planuję zaparzyć sobie kawy i zasiąść przed komputerem, ale kuchence znajduję resztkę lekko ciepłej potrawki z kurczaka i mój żołądek skręca się boleśnie. Potrawka wyraźnie smakuje solą, czyli wyszła spod ręki Johna - nie wyczuwam za to ani odrobiny curry, co znaczy, że wydzielił tę część specjalnie dla mnie.

To ciekawe: kiedyś jego nawyki żywieniowe – a tym bardziej próby dzielenia ich ze mną – odbierałem jako irytujące lub w najlepszym razie neutralne. Dziś robi mi się _przyjemnie_ , ale zaraz wrażenie to niszczy nieoczekiwane poczucie winy. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, skąd się wzięło, i dochodzę do zdumiewającego wniosku, że _żałuję_ , że to nie ja zająłem się gotowaniem. Próbuję pozbyć się tego z gruntu nieracjonalnego poczucia – przecież John spędził noc, praktykując swoje hobby, więc nie muszę niczego mu wynagradzać (w dodatku w tak przyziemny sposób, że nie wiem, dlaczego przyszedł mi na myśl) – ale nie umiem wyplenić dyskomfortu.

Starannie wyskrobuję patelnię z ostatnich ziarenek ryżu i z pełnym talerzem przenoszę się przed biurko. Otwieram laptop i przez pół godziny przeglądam służbowego maila, bez szczególnych oczekiwań – w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie rozwiązywałem żadnej interesującej sprawy. Te, które przyjąłem, wybrałem losowo metodą zamkniętych oczu i palca, motywowany tylko i wyłącznie względami finansowymi.

Są one mobilizujące tylko do pewnego stopnia. Zapewne byłyby bardziej, gdyby John pozwolił na to, abyśmy dzielili się po połowie wydatkami na Mary. Na razie utrzymuje ją sam, co przyjmuje za bezsporne i co nieco mnie zniechęca, zwłaszcza że John potrafi stać się szorstki, jeżeli kupię dziecku coś zbyt cennego.

Pozbawiony odpowiednich bodźców bezmyślnie przewijam stronę, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po nagłówkach wiadomości. Wkrótce odpływam. Po paru minutach przyłapuję się na tym, że zaczynam sobie wyobrażać, jak John zdejmuje ze mnie buty.

To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o pracę.

Przypominam sobie, jak powiedziałem Johnowi, że jestem jej poślubiony, i zastanawiam się, czy – jeżeli dalej trzymać się tej metafory – znajdujemy się w separacji czy też jesteśmy już po rozwodzie, a ja powinienem przemyśleć strukturę swojego życia.

Od dawna podejrzewam się o zmianę priorytetów, ale nie mam siły dociekać jak głęboką. Wracam na kanapę. Kładę komputer na stoliku i włączam telewizor, a następnie pozwalam myślom dryfować w różnych kierunkach. Mimo że nie poświęcam uwagi wydarzeniom na ekranie, jestem wyczulony na dźwięki dochodzące z otoczenia – skrzypienie stopni natychmiast dociera do moich uszu. John chodzi w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób –  jedną nogę stawia pewniej, drugą zaś z większym wyważeniem, jakby podświadomie obawiał się powrotu dawnej przypadłości.

Uchylam pokrywę laptopa i otwieram odpowiednią zakładkę, tak że zanim John staje w progu, program już się wczytuje.

\- Włączysz „Pointless”?

Obracam ekran w jego stronę i dociera do mnie, jak bardzo chcę, by choć raz został do końca.  

 

C.D.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2SHJQXaqds&feature=kp  
> The Head and The Heart - Josh McBride


End file.
